gryphonsfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Gryphon Church
The people of Estragales and Lyonesse are generally devout, with even the least faithful paying lip service to the ancestors and while it is by no means obligated by law, failure to make any observances at all is often viewed with suspicion and is likely to catch the eye of the Inquisition. Consequently there is a large and structured priesthood to minister and preach to them. These range from the humble travelling friar walking from village to village, to bishops who lead ceremonies for thousands in magnificent cathedrals. Many of the major faiths work together within similar hierarchies, and are beginning to organise themselves into dioceses to better administrate their lands and the needs of their adherents. __Toc__ Titles & Terms of Address The structure of the church is somewhat informal and flexible, however a hierarchy is still maintained similar to that of the nobility. Below are the most commonly recognised religious titles in order of seniority. Note that the Noble Equivalence does not necessarily grant all the same privileges as the equivalent noble rank with regards to the various counsel and organisations; likewise a noble title does not grant any particular privilege to meddle in the affairs of the church. However nobles and clergymen alike are expected to treat each other with the appropriate level of respect and deference. Priests and Priestesses may be referred to as Father or Mother and the various acolytes of the faiths as Brother or Sister. There are regional variations on some of these titles, for example in Lyonesse an Abbot is known an Abbé and in Estragales a Bishop is known as Obisco/Obisca. As with all titles in Gryphon Lands, incumbents may take any title they wish as long as it does not infer authority that their position does not confer. The position of Cardinal is a relatively new one created to represent the church's interests in the face of a resurgent Nobility. The role represents the political and military interests of the various faiths of Gryphon Lands, although direct control of Military assets is generally delegated to a General who reports to the Marshal of the Armies. The spiritual interests of the nation are traditionally represented by the High Incantor, who usually ranks as a Bishop or occasionally Archbishop. The Cardinal's Guard These are a legion of faithful warriors led by a Templar General. They are particularly adept at fighting unliving foes. The Cardinal of the Gryphons is the legion’s patron and Colonel in Chief. The Holy Inquisition These shadowy and mysterious hunters of the unliving, heresy and necromancy act as guardians of the nation’s moral integrity, they are responsible for identifying and investigating the supernatural enemies of the faction, primarily the unliving. Following changes to the laws in 1114, the church now has direct authority for the trial and execution of Heretics (although Necromancy still remains a Civil matter) and thus the Inquisitors often combine elements of a judicial role with those of devout priests, as well as being adept scouts and investigators. It is also the role of the inquisition to ensure that, where Heresy or Necromancy is identified, that it is dealt with swiftly, in accordance with our laws and most importantly, that its seed does not remain to allow it to sprout up again. Because of their skills in rooting out unliving threats, they occasionally serve as auxiliary scouts to the Cardinal’s Guard although both the church and the military are keen to maintain a separation between the Inquisition and the Legions as their presence has been seen to have a negative impact on Morale. Membership crosses the whole spectrum of Gryphon faith, although many are followers of the Blue Lady and Annwyn.